The Legend of Tails Part I: Tails' Revenge
by Illusioned Gaia
Summary: This is actually a rewrite of my first story, with the original not on this site. My first story on here, though. Tails starts acting strangely, and even starts to fight with Sonic! What is wrong with him? Only you, the readers, will find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two years ago

Sonic

I heard a voice. I wasn't quite sure whose, though I could tell it wasn't talking. I got up off the couch and turned down the TV, now playing one of my favorite shows. I walked around, seeing when and where it got louder or softer, like a game of hot-and-cold. I headed down the hall to the right, where my room was. It got softer, so I turned away. As I got nearer towards the door, it got a bit louder. I opened the door a crack, and it got louder. I opened the door to find nothing, but I was determined to find out where it was coming from. I walked around the cabins that are our home. Knothole. I got towards the one on the far left, which are Rotor and Tails' cabins. I knocked. No answer. I went in to find it got louder. I could now tell that it was crying. And not one of those open cries, a soft, quiet, I-don't-want-to-be-found cry. I walked around till I found it was loudest at the back door. I put my head on the door to listen. I opened the door to find the bright orange, two-tailed fox, Miles, A.K.A. Tails. I remained behind him, watching him, undetected. He was sitting in his thinking chair, a basic rocking chair. He stopped crying by the time I got there. He got up and turned around. It was a second or two before he realized I was there.

"Why were you crying?" I asked him. He still looked startled, not sure whether to go inside, stay, or run. He ran.

Tails

I kept running as fast as I could. How could I be so stupid to let Sonic see me? I saw a forest off in the distance. It was my favorite place. I could go there to cry and say anything that was on my mind. And nobody would be around for miles. I came up to my place in the forest. I always felt there was something strange about it. It was a tiny waterfall with a large rock perfect for sitting right next to the edge of the water. Coming here made life more easy for me. I heard something rustle in the bushes. "Who's there? Show yourself! Sonic, is that you?" I asked the trees that surrounded me. I had no answer. I saw out of the corner of my eye something fast that went behind me. I turned my head. I looked up, and at the top of the tree, I saw something. He jumped down at me, in attack position. I panicked and put my hands in front of my head and screamed.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

Tails

Chapter 1: Beginning

August 29, 2000

Dear Journal,

I told you I would be back. I've been having these strange urges… like there's some beast inside of me trying to get out. And the strange thing about it is that, whenever I do my rounds around the forest, I always black out. I figured out it happens at exactly 8:00 P.M. I thought Sonic was crazy when he told me I'd be patrolling the forest at night. Tonight's been pretty weird. I've had those urges that I usually have at night all day. I fear thatthe beast is getting stronger. Its 2:00 P.M. right now, and I'm out in my small house. Sonic and I are still here with all the freedom fighters. I doubt none of them have noticed my lack of sleep, and lack of eating. The only time I see somebody that looks at me and has a worry face on, is Knuckles. He hasn't talked about it yet, but since we are leaving tomorrow to go on a mission, to put a stop to Robotnik. I'm gonna stop writing now and go to Sonic's – he's the only one who has a TV. Stupid Sonic. End Entry.

I walked out of my room and into Sonic's. Everybody was there, seems they were watching the news. I walked in, and everybody was in there. Nobody said "hi" or even looked like they did. Typical behavior. I decided to stand by the door, since every seat was taken and everybody was there, so there was no chance in anybody walking in. I looked at the TV and looked at what was so important they didn't change the channel.

"This is Scott William, reporting from what used to be the site of Hedgehog Haven. The city is in total wreck! Soda's are unscrewed, losing there long lasting taste, freezer doors were left open letting all the cold get out and all the warmth get in! The only building totally destroyed is 'Hedgehog Haven', the only way to get Sonic merchandise, and some Sonic fan club buildings were trashed on the inside, leaving janitors in total awe. There are three clues that point towards the culprit. One is a picture of the person who did this, a threat note, and the last is an eyewitness. We'll start with the threat note, it reads, 'Watch your fat behind, Sonic. Because someday, my foot will be in it.' The next one is a picture. It's a bit blurry, and the person is in shadow and you can only see the figure." The reporter reported.

The picture was incredible. It showed a figure that looked like an animal because you can see a tail floating from the creature. I felt something strong inside me laugh. I listened to the interview.

"Can you describe the person?"

"Well, it was a guy, for sure. It was black and grey, and it had one tail that floated down below him, and he was just hovering. The rest is a blur."

"Well, that's it for this report. I'm Scott William, reporting Channel 11 news."

The kept watching because they had more info about it, and showed the report again. I heard somebody coming, but I ignored it. The oak door opened and hit me square on the side of my head. My head ricochet off the door and into the wall. I cried in pain. I felt the side of my head. Blood. It was dripping from both sides. They all looked at me, including Knuckles who just walked in the door. He said a quick "sorry" before continuing on. Then they drew their attention to Knuckles. He walked toward the center and left the door open. I hobbled out, hearing Knuckles say something about stopping the guy who did it. I grabbed my head, because it was pounding. My head was pounding. Like someone has a loud drum in there and banged it repeatedly, though slowly like a heartbeat. I kept drooping from side to side. The blood dripping from my head was increasing. I looked at the nearby mirror, and I didn't even see any blood. I walked into my house and lay on my bed. A pool of blood around my head quickly came visible. I struggled to stay conscious. Massive blood loss was beginning to take effect. My vision became blurry. I heard the door opened and I looked up. It was a red figure. Knuckles, thank you…

* * *

"Oh, ohm… Where, am I?" I asked.

"It's ok. You are with friends." I heard a voice answer.

"Knu… Knuckles?" I asked, still feeling light headed.

"Yeah. You were bleeding terribly yesterday. Sorry if that knock to the head caused it when I opened the door. There, finished."

I was lying in my bed when I finally came to. Knuckles told me I was out cold from blood loss. He was finishing putting new bandages on, as the other one was bloody. Then, I suddenly remembered. He said it was tomorrow. The day I was supposed to go out on a mission with Sonic.

"Hey, Knuckles? Is Sonic still here? To go on our mission?" I asked, looking confused at the way everything has happened.

"No, unfortunately, he asked me to look after you. He left a few hours ago. Told me to tell you to stay here," He said, looking kind of disappointed for me.

"But it's a two man job! How is he, 1 man, supposed to do both our jobs?" I yelled at him.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but the only reason he was letting you come along was so that you could go on a mission with him like the old days. He said he dumbed down the plan so that it would require two people," He said, now sitting in a chair by the bed.

"But the old days were 10 years ago!" I stood up quickly, keeping balance from anger and adrenaline.

"Don't take out the messenger, it's not my fault Sonic hasn't noticed your maturity," Knuckles looked confused about whether to stay sitting or stand. "I saw the original plan and it looked complicated even for two people. Dumbing down doesn't mean as it sounds, but it did need to simplify. I'd suggest for you to go back to bed and let Sonic take care of it. You need the rest," Knuckles got up and left me to my thoughts.

I waited a few seconds, the anger boiling up inside of me I couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt something inside escape from me. I looked and saw that light was beginning to emerge from my body. The light expanded over all of Knothole. It was an explosion. I ran outside to see everything. The buildings were collapsed. I checked the people, they were all unconscious. I tried a spell that I've been reading about in one of my books. It was a memory spell, making them repress the memory of these events. I wonder what happened… Stupid Sonic, leaving me behind. He always does, he has no patience at all.

* * *

Please don't ask about how he could get injured so much from a bump on the head. All will be explained later. And also, of course the last one was short, it was a prologue. This is a chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2: Speed

Sonic

Chapter 2: Powerful Speed

August 30, 2000

7:45 P.M.

Dear Journal,

It has been a full day of travel towards Robotnik's base, and I am halfway there at dusk. Whatever that was threatening me, was probably one of Robotnik's goons. I feel kind of bad for leaving Tails behind. It was the best thing to do in his condition. I felt about going back to get him an hour after I left. But it was better, because I can destroy his base without stopping because of his injuries. Wonder what he would do if he was here. I'll just describe where I am. I am about 1 mile from anyone, as I am in the middle of nowhere. There's only one tree that I can see, and I'm leaning against it. Wait… what's that up ahead? It looks like a speeding bullet, but it's bigger than a bullet. And it's on fire! I'll go check this out… End Entry.

I put my journal away in my sack and got to a battle position. I left my sack by the tree. I tried to look harder to see what it was, but the flames blocked the figure's shape. It came close and rammed me. I flew about 100 yards before landing. I looked at the figure to figure out who it was. I looked up and I saw Tails with a disgruntled face.

"Don't leave me behind," said Tails bluntly.

A small laugh is all I could take out of my mouth. I got up and walked towards Tails. "How did you run so fast? You looked like a flaming ball of flame!"

Tails quickly stated, "I don't know."

"Did you happen to pack a sleeping bag? I kinda forgot mine," I asked him.

"Sounds like you didn't get too far in Boy Scouts. Sleep on the ground, like a real traveler," Tails said, kind of annoyed at the question.

I hate it when he's like this. He's awful when he's annoyed. That was nothing like he usually is, though. We got under the tree, and Tails chose where to sleep, on just one branch midway to the top. His arms and legs would just dangle if he put it away from his body. I slept on the ground on top of a sun blanket. It was padded a bit, nothing too special. Since it was only 8:00, I took out my portable TV and watched my favorite show. I loved this episode.

I laughed quietly to not disturb. I looked up at Tails, and it seemed he was already asleep. I figured after the episode I should hit the sack, but I wouldn't hit it too hard because it hurts my hands, and then go to bed, so I wouldn't bother Tails. Good night all you happy people.

* * *

Eh, sorry such a short one. Because it is so short, I will post chapter 3 (or 4, since the site counted the prologue as 1) on Friday. This is edited down, I decided not to include some stuff. 10 more words than the prologue, though. woo! Ok, I'm going to reply to the reviews now. 

Brent-Ka - Wow,I always thoughtI had a poor imagination. You have nothing to worry about it not continuing, I have the story completed (though not typed, but thanks to school, I have a time to type it now). You were also good to review when you did, I might not have posted a chapter for a longer time. Grammer! No! I read it so many times fixing every little bit so it'd flow smoothly in my head.

Sonic-Addict - People never have had Tails using a spell? Wow, I thought it would be many time people used him for that. I'm trying to go forthat he's stronger than he is. I'll put ages of them next chapter. I'll try to have more physical than than magical, but magic plays a big part in sequel (yes you heard me right, sequel. its in script, so it might take a while to get it on here.)

Light Speed - I thought I did change the numbers written out? Maybe I missed one... Kinda did, to show people why he is what he is. Bad words to choose, but I don't want to ruin it!

In a review, tell me if I made big enough change in personality from Tails to Sonic in the writing styles, they can't all talk the same. (Wow, this right here is probably almost as big as the chapter).

Now enough talk. Review for yourself!


	4. Chapter 3: You're Late

Tails

Chapter 3: Late

You're Late.

You're Late.

Those words kept going across my eyes. I didn't know what it was for. When I was awoke from this disturbance, I suddenly became weak. I'm glad it didn't happen during the day, but would it know what I was late for at midnight? I was wondering this when I blacked out. I awoke up with my head resting uncomfortably on the tree. I could see, but not control my body. I looked at myself, and I had gray fur. Without warning, I took off, not even wanting too. I fear He is going to do something terrible, but I mustn't fear the worst until the worst happens. Could somebody be controlling me? I've thought of this many times, but I still hope my body is only doing these actions separate from my brain. Unlikely, but I'd rather have that then have someone having control over me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The voice rang through my head.

"Who are you?" I asked, upset that someone was controlling me.

"A friend." I didn't believe Him, but I had to be nice so He wouldn't do anything to harm us.

I was waiting for Him to land, since it was taking so long. It already had been 15 minutes. We had just passed the clearing Sonic and I was sleeping in. Being here with nothing to do, I started to get bored. I decided to talk to the voice. "Who are you? Why won't you tell me your name?" I queried.

"I do not know it."

"How are you doing this to me?" I spoke, with a tone of worry and anger.

"I'm doing this to me, not you."

I looked inside myself around the darkness I was in to see if I could make out a figure of the echo. I could not see a thing; the place was full with fog and black without any hint of light. I started using my eyes again to peek on the outside world. I looked below to gather my bearings. I saw the forest I passed when I ran over here. Looking from above, it looked a lot thicker than what I thought it was from the side. I doubt Sonic could run through it without hitting at least one tree. He started to slow and descend.

When we landed, we were in front of a giant green dome that had a tree design on it to trick people walking by the dome. We walked toward the door and went inside, people were practicing the dark arts and a few fighting maneuvers. They all stopped doing what they were doing and looked at us. They continued when one approached us and said, "You're late." The mystery man stated, with an undertone of annoyance.

"Sorry Master Tong, my alarm didn't go off." I said in a voice that sounded like mine. It was a bit scratchy, though.

"You are one of my best students, so you will be excused. I want you to try this training course for me; it is to make you think on your feet in battle. All my other battle training I gave you time. But these robots are armed in lasers and machine guns. They are made to fire at the person, or persons, fighting the machines. Since these are training robots, they stop as soon as you get hurt badly. These robots are self-healing, but only healing after battles. Care to try?"

I looked over in the other side of the room. Silver robots on tank-like tracks came out of a hidden opening. The helmets were see-through for eyes to simulate real battle with people. Its eyes were red, as always. It had two spikes where ears would be at the top, with three small horizontal slits on each side of the mouth for simulated breathing. In the right arm, it has armed with a machine gun, and in the left arm, a laser for aiming I presumed as it looked on and was even pointing at me. I could see the dot on the middle of my chest. There were antennas on top of the head for control, and on the breastplate, looked like there was an opening, but I didn't know what came out or what was in. All of the other students wandered off behind a glass wall for easy viewing. Apparently, I was being used as a teaching device for other students. Yeah, I'm just that good. Without wanting to, I said, "Sure, I'll give it a go."

"Right, I just need to make a few adjustments…" Tong walked over to the robots behind them. He told us that he was setting them for me. After setting them, he walked further behind them to a control panel filled with red, blue, and green buttons, levers, and switches. "Let the battle, begin!" He pushed a red button in the center of the panel.

"Come and, get me!" I yelled, and the robots started firing the machine guns at me. I dodged and ducked to the right, barely avoiding the bullets. I kept running to the right, coming ever closer to the robots, when one of them sent out the laser! It hit me right in the left arm. I was shot back a few yards but landed softly, sliding only a foot. I clutched my arm in pain. It burned! My prediction was wrong. The lasers were weaponry and the robots were smarter than they looked. I developed a plan and offered it to the voice. He accepted it and got into position. I stood still, waiting for all of them to come near and surround me so I can put my plan into motion. They all fell for it and came to me with the machine guns aimed straight at my head. The lead robot said, "Resistance is futile. You cannot escape. Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"Wrong again." I glowed for a second, shot my arms out from my sides, and opened my fists to send fireballs at all the robots. All the robots that were hit by the blasts caught fire. The robots started exploding, sending debris all over the floor. I looked around and saw the spectators looking in awe at my power. I felt like I was on top of the world. I smiled and looked down around at the destruction, only to see one pile moving. I jumped back, ready for a quick finish. It was a robot, the leader. I looked at it to find any damage my attack might have done. I found none. I searched for a good spell to use since it had time, because it wasn't moving. I found one and offered it to the voice. He declined, saying he had another plan. It looked right at me, into my eyes. We were still staring, when it shot laser beam! I had no time to react; I was doomed for sure. It hit me right in the chest. My chest was burning badly! I cried out in agony! "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I was strung up in the air, still screaming, and, it looked like my top layer of my fur was blown off. All my skin and fur shot off me, and there was a perfect match below it to the other one. This time though, it was orange. I fell back down to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Uh, sorry for having it come so late, I've been a bit busy. Well, I've lengthened this chapter a lot from where it started from, but it probably still isn't as long as some of you might have hoped. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pray for the next one to finish early. Also, do not be offended because I capitolized "He" and "Him," I didn't want it to be associated with any religion. Well, you know how to review, so just do it and I will talk to you later. Goodbye. 


	5. Chapter 4: Search

Wow. A long time has passed since I last put out a chapter. Last time I put out a chapter was on November 5, 2005. It is now October 12, 2006. It has been almost a year since I have updated. I'm sorry, people! Hopefully you will have forgiven this poor soul who has lost his way. I lost my way in a haze of laziness and school. But now, all is saved! My school has given me an "intervention" period! In other words, I get a half hour to do whatever I want! Expect more chapters to becoming out soon, so brush up on your chapters, it is not like it will take a very long time to do that. So, even though this was a much longer chapter, when I originally typed this out, I saved it to a floppy disk. Naturally, the floppy deleted the story. So, this is what I remember of the chapter, and I hope I made it at a decent length for you people with a minimum amount of grammer and spelling errors!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic

Chapter 4: Search

August 31, 2000

3:45 A.M.

Dear Journal,

Tails has been acting strange lately. Getting too much blood lose enough to go unconscious from just a bang with a door, most people would have had a booboo with a headache. Because running faster than I am, is not normal. Hitting with so much force is strange. I mean, our last fight we had 2 years ago he was as weak as a piece of cheese. He could barely cause a nose bleed much less knock me down 100 yards. My, has he grown. I mean, he's 19 now; he was 17 when we last fought, and he should've been strong. But his holy and fire attributes has really been strong lately. Well, I should look up and check on Tails. Wait a minute. I don't see him up there. Let me go see if he's not hanging his arms and legs. I went up and he's not there. I better go look for him. End Entry.

I quickly packed my things and hid them near the tree so no one can steal it while I was gone. I began to run as fast as I could. I've trained my eyes so I could see clearly while running at this speed. Man, it was hard to train that! I ran about fifty miles when I came to a forest. I decided to enter the forest at walking speed, as it is harder to look in a forest in the middle of the night. When I went deeper, I found these weird tall trees that were very suspicious, but I decided to ignore them.

I started walking around aimlessly calling his name. I was starting to lose hope. As I was walking, I was thinking of all the good times we had. I was thinking maybe he would return in the morning, as not to worry me. Did he even leave on purpose? Maybe someone took him while he was taking care of some business. He's too strong for someone to do that to him. He could show anyone why not to mess with Tails. He would always say that I would be there any minute to take care of them if they harmed him.

Maybe I've been too protective over the years. Maybe that's why he is still so weak. He was never able to develop to his full strength. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this. I have to think positive. If anyone took him, I'd take care of them any day. I'm way too strong for anyone to take me.

It is getting really late, and a hedgehog needs his beauty sleep. I started heading back, but I got so confused by all the trees. I walked around what seemed like circles. I started looking on the ground to see if I made any footprints when I walked. None.

After walking around for ten more minutes, I finally saw something familiar! I found those weird trees again! I now knew which direction to go. I started off at full speed back to camp.

I checked my equipment and brought them back out next to me. I was looking forward to getting back to sleep after that little adventure. At least I didn't fail; I now know where he is not, so now it is easier for me to find him elsewhere. Enough thinking now. I'm tired.


	6. Chapter 5: Discovery

Hello! It's me again. Did you all think that I was lying when I said I was going to be posting this story more often? Shame on you all. You need to learn to trust a little. I'm a little bit trustworthy.

Anyways, this chapter was originally called Discovery. "But Illusion," Says ye, "That is the title of the chapter." I will explain that right now. I had changed the title to "A New Beginning" after typing, but realized after typing up some of the other chapters that there was another upcoming chapter called "Beginning," so I have decided to re-rename back to the original title, and although they both fit well to this chapter, _Discovery _I think is a better title.

You may also notice that there is no journal entry for this chapter. As you will read on from last chapter, you will realize why that is so.

This chapter I think is the second most edited chapter I have. This is the chapter that I've read so many times it made my eyes bleed. I also wanted to include a short song from one of the games, but upon not being able to locate the original lyrics and what game it was from, I decided to delete it just before submitting this. Enjoy.

* * *

Tails

Chapter 5: Discovery

8:00 A.M.

September 1, 2000

I started to wake up. I tried to sit up, but realized I was on my stomach. I coughed some grass and dirt up from my mouth. I tried to get on my back, but I couldn't. Since I had just woken up from being out cold, I checked around my body for blood or even dry blood. I found both on my chest. I clutched my chest for a few minutes to try to feel where the blood was secreting. I could not find it, and concluded that the blood simply had not dried enough, also crossed with my dew-ridden hands rewet the blood. I tried yet again to roll on my back and sit up, and I succeeded this time. I put my arms behind me and set my hands on the ground for support. I looked around at my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, hoping for an answer. There are trees all around me, so I looked up to discover if I could see something that resembled anything familiar. Nothing. I could not see through the trees because they were so thick. The sun and sky barely even shone through. I tried doing what I would regret later on.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can someone help me?" I yelled, quickly realizing that whoever did this to me might still be nearby. The sound of my voice echoed throughout the trees.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," I heard from behind me a few seconds after the echo died. I quickly turned around.

"Who, are you?" I asked, trying to keep fear out of my voice, but not doing a very good job of it. He set the bucket of water down next to me and chuckled as he sat on a nearby rock.

"Come on, don't you remember your own friend Warp? You didn't get that much of a hit. Most people in there would probably just have been hurt and not gotten knocked out," Warp informed me, and it was like he pushed a boulder away from my mind. I suddenly remembered everything. The training session, the robots, the voice… wait! The voice! The one who controlled me! He knew who he was! I decided to ask him. "Hey, uh, Warp? Who was that gu… I mean, what is my name?" I asked him, trying to imitate the Voice's voice. He laughed even harder.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't remember your own name? Well, you never actually told me your name, but you told me to call you 'DM' or 'DT'." He bowed his head looked real serious after that. "Someone is coming. I hear him. He keeps saying, 'Tails! Are you over here?'" Warp looked at me and saw my face in deep thought. "You know him?" he asked. I thought quickly about the consequences of yes and no.

"Uh, um… yeah, I think his name is Sonic Hedgehog." I felt something deep inside of me awaken. I thought for a second. I knew what I had to do. "I'm going to go to that cliff over there overlooking, uh, Everlasting Valley. If I don't come back, don't look for me," I got up and went into the deep forest, out of Warp's view.

I climbed up the mountain on the cliff overlooking the wonders of Everlasting Valley. I stared into the distance for a few minutes, before I fell over backwards, unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in an abyss of darkness, but it wasn't… right. To the left of me, I saw fog and darkness. To the right of me, I saw light. It was so beautiful. I had never seen something so bright and warm. I walked into the light, partly because of its warmth and partly because I needed to know where I was. When I emerged from the darkness, to my surprise, the light's space was small. There was a bed with the sheets messed up, and on the floor were some toys. Then my eyes flew back to the bed. It was… empty. There is no sign of anyone or anything living here. Who made the mess? Freaked out, I ran out of the light and submerged myself into the darkness. For some reason, I felt more whole and welcome here. When I was completely engulfed in the fog, I looked around to see if there was anything interesting like in the light. I found none, just more darkness and fog. I looked around for a bit more, and found a dark patch of fog in a weird shape. I went closer and found someone emerging from the darkness. When he came out of the fog and I was able to see him, I was speechless.

His appearance seemed like an insult to me. He looked almost exactly like me, but I thought much worse. I am much more pleasing to stand with. The differences made him look really creepy though. All around his body his fur was jet black, except in the center where his stomach was a light gray. I could barely see his body in such dim light, but I could tell close enough that his eyes were the freakiest. His left had the colors inverted. The pupil became white and the outside became black. On his right eye, they had no color. It was all white, and he could see perfectly out of it. I could tell because his right eye was partially covered by his spiky hair that hung down over his eye and he still moved with such grace. The fog made it really difficult to see the rest of the details, such as the type of shoes. I can assume he is wearing shoes though, because of the sound it makes when he walked.

I was stunned and stood frozen looking him over for anything else that might tell me more about him. From his silence, it sounded like he was a laid-back person, allowing his visitor to stand and peer into his personality. Because I am no rude person, I decided to speak and ask a question that would sum up all my feelings at that moment.

"Who are you?" He thought about it with a straight face, which is weird, usually people respond to immediately.

His raised his eyebrows, looked right at me and said, "DT." We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. He then spoke again. "What are you doing here? Get out now!" Anger has joined his voice.

"What are you talking about? This is my body and you should leave!" I replied, copying the same tone of anger.

"Hmph. How are you so sure it's yours?" He said, all anger gone from his voice to be replaced by a calm, inquisitive nature.

What he said puzzled me. How can I not be sure it's mine? I was born with it, and I'll have it for the rest of my days.

"This is my body, and I had it since I was born!" I yelled, my intensity growing.

"I'm afraid to tell you that it is not your body."

"What are you babbling about?"

"You aren't even supposed to exist. You were created out of need. You have supported me long enough; it is time for my takeover. Do not worry, your legacy will not be forgotten."

He took a red pendant out of his cloak; the pendant is almost a mirror image of my blue one I carry around my neck. He held it up, and it then turned into a staff. His staff was almost twice as long as me with a three-quarter circle at the top surrounding a blade, dissecting it in two. Around the circle little spikes poked out that looked as if it could disable someone very fast.

He shouted a loud battle cry, jumped straight up into the air, and flew straight towards me. The battle was on.

* * *

So, is this a good chapter? I thought it was, but I would like to hear your opinion on these matters. Please review, and be truthful, they really do help for revisions!

Thank you for reading! The Illusioned Gaia


	7. Chapter 6: Body Over Mind

Boy, is my face red. Here I am, being good and about to post the newly typed up and fixed chapter 7, when here I find that a chapter I had typed up for a long time wasn't even posted! I feel so bad now...

I decided to post this unedited by my new fresher and more mature eyes, but the next chapters are edited. I know it's short, but save chapter 8 it should be the last really short chapter.

On the next chapter I have all the information about the current status of this story and what has been going on, so I will keep that in the next chapter and let you get along with this read.

* * *

Tails

Chapter 6: Body over Mind

He came up into the air and came at me with incredible speed. I put my hands up to block him, but it only worked for a few seconds. I slammed into the bed, and when I looked up, the fog started to clear. It flew from the center to the side and above us, leaving a battle arena in its place. Unfortunately, it made the fog around us foggier, and made it almost impossible to see in the fog. Knowing my disadvantage, he flew up into the fog.

I thought since I was a mirror image of my mind, I could fly too. I jumped – and landed flat on my face.

"Hahahahaha!" He began to laugh. That was a mistake. I recovered quickly and used my ears as radar to zone in on his location. I found him quickly with all the noise he was making. I jumped and flew directly above him. "It wasn't that funny!"

"Huh? Where ar—"

"Jade Storm!" I yelled as I pulled my right arm to my left shoulder and left arm to my right shoulder and back. Hundreds of sharp jade stones pummeled DT. The surprise attack hurled him into the ground.

He rolled out from the pile of stones and saw me panting while my tails slowed to let me down on the ground easily. He saw his chance and waited till I was firmly on the ground. He turned his staff back to a red pendant and ran over to me. He kicked my stomach, and then punched my face.

Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch over, and over, and over. I bled internally which had caused me to spit up blood, but you can hardly tell since the life-giving liquid was all over my face and fur.

He then punched my face and flew up in the air to give me one final blow. He then started speeding towards me at an incredible speed, faster than before. He was just a few feet in front of me and I was too light-headed to do anything! Then suddenly, the whole place started rumbling, causing me to fall on my butt and him on his legs and back.

"What the hell is going on here? Ow…" DT cried out.

"Sonic…" I said with a sigh.

* * *

Alright, so an early attempt at an action chapter between DT and Tails. There's more coming up, and I hope to put up chapter 7 real soon, so this is kind of a refresher at remembering the story. The next chapters will be better, more story oriented, and the plot will keep moving.

Questions, comments, reviews? You know you want to.


End file.
